Tapple - Talaxy - Tingle
by JustTiaRay
Summary: A tale of a girl and her true intentions, from a breif love affair with an apple, to the unrequited love of a Galaxy bar, to the emotional wreck that is Taylor in the last story, where she has sexytimes with Pringles. Enjoy, but proceed with caution...
1. Tapple

**Tapple (Fluff!fic)**

**Words: 377**

**Rated: K**

**Author: Tia**

Apple sits in the middle of the table, unaware of Taylors unwavering gaze. It hasn't always been like this. Before now, apple was just another fruit in the bowl, but with time Taylor has been noticing more and more the way apples red and green dappled skin shines in the light, how its body is rounded perfectly, and how the stalk sticks out at an odd angle. Taylor allows herself a sigh as she crosses the room to sit in front of apple.

"Uh, hi?" she stammers, uncertainly, with a quick shy glance at the fruit. "You're new, right? Only arrived two days ago? Yeah, um, great to have you here."Apple is speechless, and Taylor internally curses herself. When did she become so goddamn awkward?

"I just wanted... I just wanted you to know that I've seen you around and I can't help but notice you're bloody beautiful and..." she tails off, voice barely a whisper.

Apple stares in disbelief.

"God, you don't have to be so damn silent! Can you quit staring? I'm pouring my heart out and all you can do is stare?" Taylor gets up and steps back from the table, hands carding through her hair. Her shaking hands clench into fists as she turns around. She slowly looks apple up and down, before taking a step closer. Taking the apple into her hand, she lifts it to be level with her eyes, and steps forward into apples personal space. "I just wanted you to know how I feel." And with that, Taylor pulled apple forward, and closed the minimal distance between them both.

* * *

Taylor caught apple's eye from across the room, absently nodding as her mother pestered her about something or other. All she could think about was how gorgeous Apple looked in the morning light, and it was doing nothing for her concentration on the current conversation.

"Taylor! Did you get that?" her mother screeched. Taylor grunted in agreement and was relieved as her mother removed herself from the room.

Now it was just Taylor and the apple.

And Taylor had been waiting for this all day.

She managed to saunter over to the apple quite calmly, placing a hand round it carefully before tugging it towards her once again.


	2. Talaxy

**Talaxy (Angst!fic)**

**Words:**

**Rated: T**

**Author: Tia**

First day. First day of being on the shelves. So excited. Will that girl pick me up? No, or maybe the man looking for a gift? No. No, keep waiting. Store closing. Not today. Tomorrow. Tomorrow? Tomorrow.

Next day. So many people. All different. Take more time to look at people today. All different. So many. All with different stories and different exteriors and different wants different needs. Not like us. All packaged the same way. Same mould. Same recipe. No uniqueness like humans. The girl. Excited. Girl comes over. Picks me up. Doesn't think anything of it but in that moment whatever heart I may have leaps. Leaps because I was chosen. Been dreaming about this moment for the whole of my life. Short life. Humble life. Held safely in the girls hand as she takes me to the till. So close so close to my dream. Loose change resonating in her purse as she pays the woman.

Now I am hers and I am free. Take a last look back to the shelf, all my acquainted copies waiting for the same chance I have. Free. Out the store and down the street. Cold. Warm hands. Her.

Going back to hers. Bus, talking, laugh. Her laugh. Some realisation that I am the luckiest bar in the shop, or perhaps in the outside. The outside. Always thought I'd be captivated by its beauty, but the only beauty I see is the girl looking down at me. Taylor. They call her Taylor. Off the bus, down the road. Don't take eyes off Taylor.

Her house. Hall. Back to her room. Feel her fingers tighten around me. Am put on her desk. She walks.

Left in the room. Dark, warm. Safe. Dark. Hear other voices downstairs. Excited girls. Don't know how many. Hours pass. Still dark. Then light, the door, a light is switched on. Girls come in. Five. Five and my Taylor. Watch them in awe, watch how they move beautifully of their own accord, watch how their mouths gabble incomprehensible words. Watch the ideas and feelings and thoughts bounced around the room, watch how not everything is spoken but everything is understood.

Girls sit, get settled. Into their beds. Matresses, blankets, on the floor.

Then I see a friend. Girl's bar. Friend. She is left for a moment and then I stare.

They undress friend and start breaking chunks off. No. No I had seen this before. This brutality, homicide, torture. Wrath. Breaking off chunks and consuming – Taylor is offered a piece. Time stops momentarily. Surely not. Not my Taylor. Wouldn't. Couldn't. Not like that. Help me, Taylor. Save me, Taylor. I trust you, Taylor. RUN, TAY-

She hesitates before taking the dismembered body. She eats. I feel my insides shatter. Not taylor. Not my Taylor – This isn't right. Not good. Run. Can't. Panic. No, wouldn't. Couldn't. Just that one. Maybe it was corrupt. Maybe it had murdered. No. Won't happen to me. Taylor wouldn't. They couldn't. I don't take my eyes off the screaming chocolate in their hands. Can't they hear? Or do they not care? I can't draw my thoughts away from it. The cries of terror, of pain. I can't.

Taylor walks over. Picks me up lovingly. Runs a finger down my length. Was right. Wouldn't do that to me. Me and Taylor will last. I've never done anything. Nothing. So i'm safe. Safe with Taylor.

She puts me down before her on the bed and I stare up at her. Tonight will be fun. Fun with Taylor and friends. But then another girl, calling her Sude, takes me and starts to take off my jacket. Jacket off. Feel exposed. Underdressed. Underlayer off. Feel naked. But they wouldn't. Couldn't.

Taylor breaks off my top row. Pain sears through me. screaming. Pain. Pain like fire. Look at taylor with watering eyes. How could you? I thought. I didn't. I couldn't. How could you. Why would you.

Taylor laughs as she bites on my mutilated row. How. Pain again. Another row gone. Light dims. Pain. Fire. Feel melting. Taylors laugh. Laughing. Pain. Red hot. White hot. Pain. Fading.

Pain.

Taylor.

White hot.

Taylor.

Taylor?

Laughing.

Taylor.

The room fades to black.

The pain fades to an ache.

And then the world stops.

But Taylors laugh never ceases.


	3. Tingle

**Tingle (Smut!fic)**

**Words: 355**

**Rated: M**

**Author: Tia**

Taylor dipped her hand into the Pringles tube again, taking a few of the seasoned crisps. The tube shuddered from the brief skim of Taylors fingers along its side. Taylor always took her time with this; she liked to drive the tubes insane from waiting before they were empty. Taylor could go through many tubes a week, as once they were spent she tossed them aside and didn't call them back. Taylor wondered if the tube she had in her grasp now knew that it was a one meal stand.

The tube beckoned Taylor's hand back to it, and so she found the opening and felt her way inside.

The inside of the tube was soft to the touch, warm from Taylor's hands and still over half full of Pringles. Taylor grabbed another Pringle before raising it to her mouth and seductively licking it down the side. Taylor knew this drove all the tubes crazy. She always knew exactly what to do to get them empty.

Taylor continued to steadily empty the tube of its load, while only half concentrating on the action. From the gasps and moans coming from the tube, the lack of attention was not mutual. Taylor finished up quickly, finishing the tube and enjoying every second of it. After the tube was empty, both Taylor and the tube took a minute to breathe before Taylor spoke,

"The pleasure's all yours." In Taylor's mind, it seemed a suitably self centred thing to say; she knew all the tubes wanted her and she could treat them all like crap and still get some at the end of the day. She tossed the empty tube away, disregarding the confused yet still quietly hopeful gaze of the unwanted lover.

Taylor sighed and leaned back a little further in her chair. She was sure it wasn't always going to go like this, that there was something more. She looked over to the most recent tube. Maybe she could learn to love one. Maybe she could move on. Maybe she could forget about apple.

"Who am I kidding?" she sighed and made her way upstairs.


End file.
